my new life
by thegangerdoctor
Summary: well, my character once again is in a sticky situation, this time, no doctor, no army at his back. the doctor abandoned him in the world of percy jackson, and the kane chronicals.. and he is without his beloved... will he get back to were he belongs. if he want's to do this he has to do one very hard thing... survive.


Why does this happen?

Wow I thought, after so much time in other worlds with the doctor in places like Hogwarts. What's next? Yillise from fire emblem awakening. Speaking of places I thought.

"Were am I anyways?" I guessed the doctor just dumped me in a river. As I got up I noticed a few things, a very dilapidated warehouse was by me, and it seemed to be a little odd though when I looked at it. I saw I bridge in the distance.

"Hmm, this might be Brooklyn from the looks of that bridge. Maybe I should take shelter in that warehouse until I can get my bearings" I said to myself but as I got closer I noticed something, a giant mansion was on top of the old warehouse. Now to most people this would be odd, even as a guy who see's stuff like dales on a regular basis. This was still odd. But this scared me more than I was added out.

"No…. no why of all places you decide to drop me doctor you drop me in the universe of the Kane chronical! Dangit doctor!" well I decided to go up, but I guess I might be a magician by the fact that I could see the mansion, I read the books, I know how all of this works. But I hope this is after the rise and defeat. Of Apophis. I really hope that is the case. But I marched up to the lower door on the warehouse, I knocked. I hear someone coming over and peering through an old, broken window.

"Please someone answer, I see the giant mansion on top, and I was dropped in the Thames by someone I need to have a chat with. But please let me in." and then the door opened. And at that instant I quickly noticed that the person in front of me was none other than carter Kane, eye of Horus. To most people they would say, something like they were amazed that they could meet him. But seeing a person like this just meant that you were in a world that is just filled with chaos.

"Let me guess, you must be a new magician?" asked carter

"I am afraid so, I really need a lot of rest of this point, I mean I was dropped in the river by a certain man in a blue box. Still need to talk with him next chance I get."

" man in a blue box… oh no, you are going to have to talk about that with Sadie, she is the one that actually knows things about the doctor, but I always thought he was fake, just a show. Great, someone else to worry about. Alright come in." carter led me inside to the hall, were some young initiates were. Like Felix the penguin lover, obviously playing with penguins. Alyssa, the person who is following the path of gab, god of earth. And Walt, or is it Anubis? You know what at that point I really didn't know because my day has been really crazy. Even by MY standards. The main hall was decorated with Egyptian things, in the hall there was a statue of the god of knowledge Thoth with his Iblis head. There was also the library which was really, really big. I saw other god statues too. And a stairway to all of the other floors and rooms in the house.

"Alright, I'm going to set you up with a room, tomorrow I will be able to get you most of the magical supply's you are going to need. Wand, staff, wax, stuff like that. Tomorrow we will try to determine what kinds of talents you have and what god you would like and most likely should follow the path of."

"You know, this seems like it's a hard job to run this entire place. With new younger and younger initiates cueing all the time. Sounds kind of like what I go to do almost every, single, day."

"Yeah, it could be a little annoying but I get through. Alright you should get some sleep. Oh yeah, what's your name?

"Zach"

"Alright Zach, see you in the morning. "At that point I decided to not use the ban pillow and just fall asleep. Not even bother with anything else.

"Well, I guess I got to go through yet another crazy adventure, great, just great." And I then drifted off into a deep sleep. And you know, I'm really, really regretting not using that ban, pillow thing, would have been useful. It showed me odd blurs of things I have already seen. My old school, my friends living their normal magic lives. I wish I could go back. I then saw other things, two people having a sword duel, the faces of the people looked familiar. I feel like I knew them but I just can't remember who they are. I saw a huge army, mass murdering on the battlefield, and two gigantic forms that seem to be radiating extreme power. They made me feel dark, cold alone, helpless. And then, I saw someone, blue hair. Armor, she was someone I know, someone I loved with my entire heart. When the doctor dropped me here he left her in her world. Damn doctor, I wish he had listened. Next I heard evil, devilish laughter. I then woke with a start.

"HAA! oh, it was just a dream. Thank god, Hugh, I wonder what all of that meant, but those people fighting, I feel like I've seen them before. And her…. Lucina…"I looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:37 am. So I decided to go out in the main hall to practice a little, fire emblem magic. "

"Thank goodness I always keep my tomes and wand kept in my special packaging. Let's see….. I have nosefuratu, thoron, bolgenone, and my amazing Levin sword. I wish I didn't have ADHD though, really could be better in a fight if I could constantly focus." After that I began to practice all night until Sadie decided to come down in the middle of my bolgonone spell.

"WHOAA what is that, and who are you? And what kind of magic is that?!"

"Oh, I guess carter never told you, I'm a new guy, and the magic…. Long story, kind of confusing, by the way, the names Zach."

"Oh come on, I want you to tell me about your magic, it doesn't seem like anything I've seen a magician do. And tell me, how you got here and found this place."

I took a seat while I told Sadie everything that happened, my adventures in yillise, the tome magic and how it works along with my sword. The fact that the doctor dropped me here first, to die, and without Lucina.

"Seems like you got yourself in quite a sticky situation. But first, THE doctor? I'm surprised he even exist and it's new to me that he would even do something like this to someone. And him separating you from your girlfriend….. I don't know. But I think we might have a solution. I, carter, Zia, and Walt are going to investigate a very strong magical powerscource that would allow Lucina to come here to our world. "

"Really?! That would be amazing thanks Sadie."

"Well if you're going to come with us you had better brush up on some of your magic and swordsmanship. Here, I'll show you to the training ground were carter usually practices with his combat avatar." So Sadie then showed me to the training grounds, there were a ton, and I mean a ton of training dummies. There were probably so many because they went by so fast. And by "went by" I mean they were chopped down by the dozens by carter who was in a giant blue falcon avatar. Which, honestly looked really cool compared to a few other things going on, like a baboon who is eating a burrito on the roof.

"That's Khufu, our baboon, and carter's roommate." She seemed to suppress a chuckle when she said that. I kind of laughed a bit. After bit carter finally noticed I and his combat avatar dissolved as he walked over to me.

"Well Zach, you ready for a bit of training?"

"Ohm I really don't think I'm going to need training, I bet I could take you head on." I gave him a cocky smile as I drew my Levin sword. Its jagged edges glistened with a magical electric pulse. I used a bit of sorcery to make it so it can never break.

"Okay then, let's see just how you do against me, but I promise I will not use my avatar." Carter then drew his kopesh, a silver curved sword that back in ancient Egypt, was used by the royal guards who protected the pharaoh. I stared him down a few seconds before we began. Carter made the first move with blinding speed, he tried to use the curve of his blade to disarm me but I rolled out of the way and made my way behind him with the roll, at the end of the roll I jumped up and hit him with the side of the blade so he wouldn't be cut but could still be shocked. He jolted at the electricity but stepped back. He held up his sword to block my overhead strike. Carter then used his leg to swipe me and get me to fall down, I landed on my butt but just as he was about to deliver the final blow I rolled over on my side so he would miss me. But when he tried to get his sword up from the area it got stuck in a crack in the ground. I took my chance and got up. I was thinking about my chance to strike, but I then felt a strange tingling in my bones. Everything seemed to slow down, tons of different attack solutions and finishers just popped into my head

"What's happening here, this has never happened before when I fought people?" I thought

"odd." In the end I went with the best and probably least deadly maneuver that had popped into my head. I hit him in the back of the neck with the butt of my sword and then used the side of it to send a powerful electric jolt through his body. He spaced out a bit then fell on the floor, completely exhausted, after that happened I felt a bit of pain. I noticed that I had gotten a good amount of cuts on my arms.

"Wonder why I didn't notice that before?" I thought. After that carter began to get up, his hair standing up from all of the electricity. Sadie laughed aloud, carter seemed to be very embarrassed, he looked at me with a look in his eyes that said" nice job."

"I got to admit, you did really good. Not many people are able to best me in swordplay, even less people did it on the first try. By the way, what kind of sword is that? I've never seen one that just emits electricity without a source." I then told him everything that I had told Sadie earlier.

"Wow… that's really….. interesting." I'm thinking he really didn't understand what exactly I was saying…. I knew from that point on, starting with the swordfight, my life would just begin to get a whole lot worse.

"Rachel, recite the lines of the prophecy one more time.

"You know it's hard for me to exactly remember the lines of the prophecy Chiron.

"Sorry, sorry please continue"

"Fine….. Two worlds will clash

New gods will join and form

Seven of each demigod and magician will join together

To defeat the ultimate evil."

"Well, I guess that we had better prepare." Said Percy with a grim look on his face.


End file.
